The present disclosure relates to electronic equipment, and more particularly to a fingerprint module, a method for fabricating the same, and a mobile terminal.
Fingerprint identifying modules are more and more widely used in mobile phones. Typically, a fingerprint module includes a fingerprint chip and a circuit board electrically connected to the fingerprint chip. However, most circuit boards and fingerprint chips cannot be completely integrated, resulting in poor sealing between the circuit boards and the fingerprint chips, causing easy corrosion, contamination, or impurity mixing of the circuit board and the fingerprint chip therebetween, thus resulting in damage of the fingerprint module. Therefore, safety of the fingerprint module is decreased.